1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vacuum cleaning attachment and more specifically but not exclusively to the use of such an attachment for the removal of swarf or debris in drilling and/or grinding operations.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The use of vacuum cleaning attachments is well known for domestic dust and debris removal, and additionally in manufacturing/industrial applications where large volumes of debris or swarf are required to be moved from the areas surrounding machining operations. The usual method by which industrial swarf or debris is removed relies on specifically shaped vacuum nozzle attachments being placed on or near to the head of a machining or cutting device such that as produced a proportion of the debris can be removed from the area of the work piece. Aside from this industrial machining use the vast majority of vacuum cleaning applications are applied after debris has been produced and allowed to settle either at ground level, on the machine bed or on the work piece itself.